Minotaur, Rockland (3.5e Race)
=Minotaur, Rockland= Summary::A smaller subrace of minotaur. Personality Tenacious, courageous, intuitive and bold, rockland minotaurs use their wild prowess to survive in untamed lands. They are a proud and noble race, deeply spiritual and respectful of their elders. Generally kind and benevolent, they become furious, savage and brutal in combat. Physical Description A rockland minotaur stands around 6'6" to 7'6" tall, and weighs roughly 600 pounds. Their bodies are covered in short, coarse fur that ranges in color from black, brown, bronze, sandy and white. Their back legs are similar to those of a cow, ending in cloven hooves. Their muscular arms are long, powerful and end in five-fingered hands with thick, blunt nails. Their bodies are decidedly humanoid, but their heads are bovine in nature, with long horns on their fierce brows, long bovine muzzles and small but keen eyes. Warm climate rockland minotaurs may only have hair coverage similar to humans while cold climate rockland minotaurs may be woolly and shaggy furred. Relations Rockland minotaurs are sworn enemies of goblinoids and orcs and thus are very gruff and unfriendly towards half-orcs as well. Being cultured, if not very bright, they relate well with humans, and they are also at ease with elves, who live in forests. Though, humans and elves are often cautious around them. They respect dwarven strength and pride, even if they don't get along. Minotaurs often confuse gnomes and halflings for children of taller races, and thus irritate the smaller folk. Alignment Rockland minotaurs may be of any alignment, as their outlook is mostly based on how or where they were raised. Savage minotaur tribes with little caste system, tradition, culture or foundation tend lean to a chaotic alignment, doing what they need to get by in the world. Those tribes that have stable traditions, practices and values are more likely to be in contact with other civil cultures, and thus lean toward lawful alignments. Lands Minotaurs can be very fierce and protective when defending their lands. It is rare to find any other race actually living off their land, but plenty of races live around the borders and farther out. During wartime and clan rivalry or nearby civilizations, it is dangerous to travel into rockland minotaur lands, as hostile troops patrol the areas and will attack any intruder. During times of peace, rockland minotaurs trade for goods with their neighbors. Since rockland minotaurs grow crops in their well tilled fields and harvest lumber and hunt in the forest, they always have things to trade with. They often trade for the tools and weapons that are difficult for them to produce, since they rarely mine metals. Religion Rockland minotaurs worship their chosen deities based upon the culture they live in. Some clans worship deities of nature, like Obad-hai, because they live close to the land. Warlike and brutal tribes worship cruel and evil deities, such as Nerull or Erythnul, due to their slaughter and death that brings them victory at battle. Civil rockland minotaur, who value strength and valor may take to those deities who also revere such values, such as Kord or Heironeous. Language Rockland minotaurs speak Giant, being related to the giant races. They also speak Common. Names A rockland minotaur often chooses either an aspect or an impressionistic name, it depends on either tribe or purpose. They may choose tough and gruff names to intimidate others, or honorable names. Often, they will gain titles based on their deeds or prowess.choose Stormhoof Orcbane Having a mighty war stomp might earn one the title of Stormhoof, and killing several orcs to protect the clan would earn the title Orcbane. Male Names: Gigante, Gorgos, Horn Lord, Motaron, Nordak, Pride, Relox, Valorous, Wrath Female Names: Bluette, Gara, Kintara, Maltora, Terras, Saxine, Scout Titles: Gloryslash, Orcbane, Rockhorn, Steelhide, Stormhoof, Stoutheart Adventuring Rockland minotaurs represent their race by their actions, as such, many will go out to prove not all minotaurs are lumbering, dim, savage cow-men. They will take on modest professions such as guard, soldier, coolie, longshoreman, miner, miller, lumberjack or other job that works to best serve their natural strength. Rockland minotaur arrogance breeds boasts of their strength too often. They also go adventuring to horde wealth, fame and glory for themselves, as well as bring honor to their clan. Some young rockland minotaurs will adventure and travel as an initiation into adult-hood or to set out for themselves and see the bigger world around them. Racial Traits * ,+ 15 constitution, +5 charisma +5 Mental Ability Score of Choice: Rockland minotaurs are big and powerful. From youth, they focus on developing their brawn and instinct rather than schooling. Rockland minotaur arrogance can be offensive to other races. * * Size::Medium: As Medium creatures, rockland minotaurs have no special bonuses or penalties. * Rockland minotaur base land speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision 60 feet. * Natural Attack: A rockland minotaur may use his horns as natural weapons to make a gore attack, dealing Gore 1d6 points of piercing damage + 1 × his Strength bonus. Optionally, if he attacks with a weapon as his primary attack, he may make a gore attack as a secondary attack (-5 penalty on the attack roll, Strength bonus to damage). * Keen Senses: +2 racial bonus on Spot and Listen checks. * Weapon Proficiency: A rockland minotaur gains Simple Weapon Proficiency as well as Martial Weapon Proficiency (greataxe). * Automatic Languages: Common and Giant. * Bonus Languages: Orc, Goblin, Terran. * Favored Class: . A multiclass rockland minotaur's barbarian class levels do not count when determining whether he suffers an XP penalty for multiclassing. * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race